Monster Park
by The Beast Maker
Summary: When a group of sentient monsters are left to their own devices on an island off the coast of the IMA area, chaos ensues. Based off the puppet sitcom, Pets. OCs needed.
1. Chapter 1

Monster Park

The Beginning

On an island off the coast of the Torble Sea. A huge laboratory sat in the middle of the jungle. In the middle of this "Monster Park" was a tall tower, where two mad scientists were arguing. It seemed too much for the baby Flower Worm strapped to an anvil, with a mutation machine a metre away from him.

"But sire, if we are to continue, the police will find out and capture us." the first scientist, named Mark, said as he trembled to think of the consequences the two of them will endure.

"You bloody moron!" said Luther, Mark's superior, full of rage at the idea to stop this plan to get back at the world for chasing them onto this island in the first place. "This Flower Worm will be the commander of our monster fleet, and he'll bloody well demolish entire cities at my command. This will be my chance to triumph! Now get out of my way!"

"Please, try to understand, this will alert authority!" yelled Mark, keeping Luther away from the controls to the conveyor belt that would send an innocent monster to an uncertain fate. Luther pushed Mark out of the way and started the conveyor belt, sending the multi-coloured worm to its doom. Once inside, the door shut, and sparks of electricity flew through the creature's body. It could feel scorching pain and suffering pulsing through its four blue eyes. When it was finally over, the door opened and the worm crawled out, with one of its eyes turned purple.

"Yes, my loyal minion, speak your first word, what will it be?" Luther hissed evilly, before laughing uncontrollably, with Mark standing by.

"How's it, mates, what is this game you're playing?" the creature said, before twitching his head to his left. Luther was horrified with how polite his creation was.

"Ugh, that's the umpteenth fucking time they haven't said anything that shows they're in my control!" Luther said in agony. "Mark, take him to the cages with the other rejected bastards. We'll kill them later…"

"Yes, sire…" Mark said sadly, as he picked up the colourful worm and took him to the basement after much walking. In the other cages were a Scaled Hare, a Rocky Suezo, a Nagisa (Pixie/Jell) and a feminine Icy Jell, who had some slime forming her hair. They were all sleeping in their rusty cages. Opposite them was a shelf of discs, containing other experiments inside. The worm was thrown into a cage next to the one holding the feminine Icy Jell.

"Goodbye, Rainbow…" said Mark as he flipped a switch and sleeping gas filled the cage, sending the creature to sleep.

When he got back to the lab, Luther had seen something out the window, red and blue lights in the distance, heading towards the island.

"It's the bloody coppers!" said Mark. "You've done it now, you bastard!"

"How is it my fault?" replied Luther. "You're the one who built that fucking machine in the first place!" They got out knives and starting to fight. The sound of the metal clashing echoed through the tower, down into the basement. The Scaled Hare, named Simon, woke up from the clash, as the sleeping gas in his cage had run out.

"Where the hell am I?" he wondered. "And what is that dreadful noise?"

"What's it to you bunnyflaps…" said the Rocky Suezo, named Nigel, grumpily getting up onto his tail.

"That was the worst drug I ever took…" said the Icy Jell, named Joanna, she noticed that a part of her had seeped through the prison bars. "Okay, after that nasty trip, I think I'll escape and give that Luther a good kicking…" she said, as she turned her hand into samurai sword.

"Aren't you going to free us, sister?" said the Nagisa, named Azana.

"Why?" replied Joanna. "I have never met any of you except for you, Azana."

"You better or I'll hurt you, and flush you down the hewitt" Azana said back.

"Ugh, fine." said Joanna in defeat, releasing the monsters from the cages. "Arsewipes."

Meanwhile, the two scientists stopped fighting. They were both full of scars and bruises.

"This isn't getting us anywhere." said Luther. "If we're to get away, there's only one option."

"You mean we have to…" replied Mark, as he and Luther turned to the machine.

"Yes, we're going to have to use the machine on ourselves." replied Luther, as he and Mark got on the conveyor belt. He flipped the switch, and they were dumped inside the electrical nightmare that they subjected many monsters to. Electricity pulsed through their bodies and the screamed in absolute pain.

"Sire, why are we glowing?" said Mark as they both started shrinking.

"Oh shit, if humans get in the machine, they'll get turned into discs!" said Luther.

"So we're going to get turned into discs and if found, we'll be unlocked as monsters!" Mark shouted, as he shrivelled away and turned into a disc.

"Nooooooooo…" yelled Luther as he shrank away and turned into a disc. The machine exploded and sent the two discs flying out the tower window and fell into the mud, and sank from view.

"Christ, what was that bloody noise?" said Nigel, bursting into the room, with his "friends" following behind.

"Hmm, looks like the police are leaving us." said Simon, as they watched the lights fade away.

"Well at least they've buggered off." said Joanna. "Now they can leave us in peace."

"I'd say we have this island to ourselves." said Simon.

"How about we celebrate?" asked Rainbow.

"I suppose that's a good idea, coming from a deformed rainbow bug." replied Simon.

"Yeah, let's leave this crappy tower and party outside." said Nigel.

"Er, guys, don't you think we should free the other monsters that were being stored in the basement?" asked Azana.

"I guess so; I'll give 'em a bit of love!" Nigel snickered giving the others a dirty look.

"I found the monster gate, guys." said Rainbow, picking up a hammer and aiming it at the huge button.

"Right, Joanna, Azana and Nigel can get the discs ready and me and the crazy worm will free them."

"Sod that idea." replied Nigel, hypnotising Simon into agreeing with him. "I'll unlock the bastards, you bring 'em up here."

"Yes, Nigel will help unlock the discs; I'll help the girls with getting them up here…" said Simon, in a strange tone.

**Got an idea for a character in next month's chapter?**

**Leave your ideas in the reviews**

**Name: Name it anything.**

**Age: They can be any age.**

**Primary Breed: For example, Hare.**

**Sub breed: For example, Zuum, making Scaled Hare.**

**Gender: either will do.**

**Personality: Self explanatory**

**Additional Info: For example, do they have relationships with other characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Monster Park

The Monsters Unleashed

The monsters were getting ready to save their brethren from the discs. Nigel and Rainbow were in charge of the machine that frees them, while a hypnotised Simon and the two girls, Joanna and Azana carried the discs upstairs to them from the basement.

"What's taking the bitches so long?" said Nigel, waiting impatiently for the others to bring the discs to him. "The wait's driving me fucking mad!"

"Maybe they can't carry all of them at once." said Rainbow.

"Well I don't really give a shit about that do I?" replied Nigel. They both heard squeaking wheels, and Azana and Simon showed up, pushing a blue translucent wheelbarrow, loaded with discs.

"We're back, Nigel." said Azana.

"Well it's about fucking time." replied Nigel, slapping Rainbow over the head with his tounge. "Did you get all of them?"

"Yes, all of them are here. We emptied the shelves one by one" said Simon.

"Where's Joanna?" asked Rainbow, oblivious to Nigel's abuse. The wheelbarrow grew a familiar looking face on the front.

"Right here, wanker…" replied Joanna, looking mad at Azana for forcing her to transform into a mere tool. "You are going to pay for this, Azana, you bitch."

"Save it for later, sister." said Azana, slapping Joanna's wheel.

"Let's get my shag…err, unlocking party started." said Nigel, grabbing the first disc and gave it to Rainbow who put it in the pit in the centre of the gate, where the transformation took place.

"I wonder what this will be?" wondered Rainbow.

"If it's female, I get the pleasure of… welcoming her." said Nigel.

"You just want to shag them, don't you, Nigel?"

"Oh fuck off, bunnyflaps!" Nigel replied nastily. "Unlock!" he yelled, slamming the big grey button with his tongue. Thunder filled the room, blowing up light bulbs and other equipment. It even blew up the chimney on the tower. As the disc in the pit span faster and faster, Nigel watched every second, hoping he could get his evil chance. The disc levitated into the air and became surrounded in white light.

"Amazing…" said Simon, as the hypnosis wore off from looking at the light.

"Come on, light, hurry the fuck up!" shouted Nigel, before he jumped over to one of the pylons and hit it with his tail. The light turned red and showered lightning everywhere, before slamming into the ground in front of the gate. The light faded away to reveal a Spot Dino curled up in a ball.

"I'll see to this" said Simon, pushing Nigel out of the way as they both ran towards it. He stopped before the creature and prodded it. "Are you alright, dear chap?" he said. Suddenly, the creature sprung into life and smacked Simon into the wall.

"I AM STORMAGEDDON, DARK MASTER OF ALL!" the beast roared, before it turned to Azana with the complete opposite reaction. "Mum?" He wandered over to her and sniffed her, and then jumped into her arms.

"What a pugbox, nothing to shag there!" said Nigel.

"DON'T MOCK THE MIGHTY STORMAGEDDON!" Stormie roared in Nigel's face.

"I say, he has a bit of a temper…" said Simon getting onto his feet and rubbing his head.

"I SAID, DON'T MOCK THE MIGHTY STORMAGEDDON, DARK MASTER OF ALL!" Stormie roared again, jumping out of Azana's arms and whacking Simon with his tail.

"Let's unlock another one before we get a coma." suggested Nigel.

"Good idea, and let's be patient about it this time." said Simon, slapping Nigel in the head. Rainbow got the next disc, and put it in the pit.

"Unlock." said Rainbow pressing his tusk against the button. The disc levitated into air just like Stormageddon's. The white cocoon of light appeared again and gently floated to the ground. The light faded and revealed a Pixie sub breed called Eve (Pixie/?) wearing a white leotard with blue boots and gloves. Her wings were a part red, part purple colour and her hair was crimson.

"Hi there, it's been ages since I've seen anybody." she said, waving politely.

"Ooh, check out that babe!" said Nigel, with Simon putting his foot down on his tail.

"Bloody hell, you won't let me shag just one Pixie?" shouted Nigel.

"You're pissing me off with that will to shag!" said Simon.

"So, you're freeing all the monsters?" said Eve.

"Yes, we are." replied Rainbow, putting another disc in the pit.

"I'll help unlock it." Eve replied, pressing the button. The disc levitated into the air, and glowed pink. It shot out multi-coloured lightning.

"A bit of a brave girl isn't she?" said Joanna.

"Shut it, sister." said Azana. The disc floated to the ground and the light faded away, this time revealing an Angel (Pixie/Gali) except she was wearing cyan lolita-like clothing.

"Hello." said Rainbow. "How's it?"

"Oh hi, Keira's the name." the Angel replied.

"Let go of my tail, Simon." grumbled Nigel, giving his captor a dirty look.

"I'm not letting a sex-crazed rock head anywhere near those innocent girls!" said Simon.

"Goody fucking two-shoes…" mumbled Nigel.

"Eve, could you get the next disc for us?" asked Simon.

"Okay Simon." replied Eve, before Keira stopped her.

"I have a better idea, hang on for a bit." she said, before she flew over to the broken conveyor belt and pulled it over, with Eve helping.

"What's she doing?" Azana wondered, fluttering her wings about.

"I don't know, Mum." replied Stormageddon, dark master of all.

"Rainbow, could you pass me the spanner?" Keira asked.

"But it's closer to you." Rainbow replied.

"Please?" Keira said back, making an adorable sad face.

"Okay." Rainbow blubbered meekly as he walked over to the spanner and gave it to her.

"Heh heh heh!" Keira laughed in her mind. "Sucker."

"That's a good trick." said Nigel. He tried to make the sad face and showed it to Simon.

"Not fucking convincing at all, mate." said Simon angrily.

Fifteen minutes later, the machine was finished. Keira threw the spanner at Rainbow in her prime.

"Behold, the auto-unlocker!" she said. "The discs ride the belt, fall into the pit, get turned into monsters and slide down to the bottom of the tower." She took one disc and put it on the belt. It rode into the pit, and became a green light as a Rhinotank (Madillo/Rhinoroller) emerged and went down the slide.

"Me and the girls will welcome the new arrivals." said Simon tying Nigel up in duct-tape. "You okay here, Keira?"

"Yeah, I'll keep an eye on Nigel; you take the boys with you." Keira replied. The monsters went to the courtyard and greeted Vincent the Rhinotank.

"Hello there, good chaps." Vincent said in a dumb voice. "How are things?"

"I AM STORMAGEDDON, DARK MASTER OF ALL!" Stormie roared.

"Hush, Stormie." Azana said, patting his head.

"I'll have my revenge, Simon." Nigel said in his mind as lay on the ground covered with duct-tape. "I will shag the girls and there will be nothing you can do about it! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haagh!"

**Got an idea for a character in the next chapter? (It won't be such a long wait, because I'll do them when I feel like it.) Here's an example for Nigel.**

**Name: Nigel**

**Primary Breed: Suezo**

**Sub Breed: Golem (Making Rocky Suezo) Note: If the monster is from monster rancher 3, just put either forest,beach, jungle, desert, arctic or ?. (Sub breeds in MR3 depend on where you raise your monster.)**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: Obsessed with being as vulgar and sex-crazed as possible.**

**Additional Info: Often humps the furniture if he can't find anyone else.**


End file.
